Interdit
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: FIC FINIE ça y est, c'est la fin, 5ème chap en ligne! sasuxnaru, comment s'aimer quand c'est interdit?
1. Chapter 1: Sasuke

**Auteur:** Natanelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi, dommage...

**Résumé:** Je laisse la surprise

**Couple**:les meilleurs!!!!

Alors voilà, ma première fic Naruto que j'adore, j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages même si Sasuke est parti et qu'il est devenu vraiment méchant (voir les scantrad)

j'espère que ça vous plaira, je l'ai écrite en écoutant "grief and sorrow" merveilleuse musique!!!

**CHAPITRE I**

Interdit...

Qu'est-ce que ce mot...

Il est petit mais il a une si grande portée sur nous...

Il veut tout dire à lui seul...mais pourtant...

Parfois on aimerait qu'il n'existe pas...

Comme ça, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simple...

Mais il est là...et m'empêche de vivre...

Car à cause de ce simple mot...je suis condamné...à le regarder de loin...

Pourtant, c'est assez ironique d'un sens, qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour, moi, je serais capable de braver tous les interdits juste pour une personne autre que moi!!

c'était une simple mission de ninja comme nous en avons eu des centaines mais celle-ci s'est avérée différente pour la simple raison qu'elle a fait en sorte que ce jour-là, j'ai éprouvé un sentiment, que je ne connaissais pas mais dont je ne savais qu'une chose...c'était interdit...

On devait s'inflitrer...simple me direz-vous...surprendre une potentiel danger de Konoha en pleine discussion avec ses subordonnés et ramasser un maximum d'infos sur lui pour pouvoir savoir contre qui se battre s'il tentait quelque chose contre nous...

Et c'est ce qu'on a fait, on s'est dissimulé dans un coin sombre et il a fallu qu'il me fasse une remarque pour qu'ils se rendent compte de notre présence...

Je l'aurais tué, je vous jure, j'étais à deux doigts de le faire, je le détestais tellement...même 6 ans plus tard, je le détestais toujours autant...

Mais on s'est retrouvés tous les deux à courir comme des dératés pour les semer, on était pas assez fous pour les affronter même en étant Anbus et on s'est retrouvés dans une vieille cabane isolée, je pensais vraiment que c'était bon, qu'on était sortis d'affaire jusqu'à ce que j'entende des kunaïs frappés dans la porte juste au moment où je la fermais...c'était moins une...

On était bloqués, complètement à la merci de l'ennemi, ils ne nous restaient qu'à attendre un éventuel secours...Sakura aurait eu vite fait de remarquer notre absence prolongée, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures voir de quelques jours mais ce n'était pas desespéré...encore une fois, c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là...

Le silence s'était installé depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant et nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre aux deux extrémités de la cabane, je n'avais alors jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être sérieux dans ces moment-là, à guetter le moindre bruit mais la nuit tombait et nous étions tous les deux conscients qu'il faudrait encore plus vigilents...

Cependant, rien ne nous est arrivé cette nuit-là...peut-être attendaient-ils seulement la bonne occasion de nous faire la peau ou attendaient-ils tout simplement de voir si quelqu'un venait nous aider...

Je ne le saurais jamais, je me rendais seulement compte que si on ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, la faim et la soif se ferait ressentir d'ici peu de temps et connaissant mon équipier, il ne tiendrait probablement pas le coup (bon je pense que maintenant vous savez qui parle j'espère?!)

J'adorais le silence, c'était mon plus fidèle seulement je n'étais pas tout seul, j'entendais nos deux respirations...cela commençait à me chiffonner qu'il ne parle pas

- Tu vas bien?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais engagé la conversation, sans doute qu'au final ça me pesait...

- T'inquiète sasuke, je pensais c'est tout...

Il pensait, tout simplement...vous allez me dire: Naruto qui pense?? et oui, ça arrivait, il avait changé, c'est vrai qu'il avait toujours gardé son éternel côté gamin mais en grandissant, il savait toute l'importance des missions, et l'importance de réussir mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi à ce moment-là, il s'est levé, je me souviens le voir avancer vers moi et se prendre un kunaï en plein dans l'épaule et s'effondrer par terre...

Je me souviens m'être précipité sur lui, le traitant de crétin, lui demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de passer devant cette fenêtre alors qu'il savait très bien que l'ennemi était toujours là, il m'a tout simplement répondu: "je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça"

Et là, j'ai fait la chose la plus stupide à ne surtout pas faire dans ce genre de situation...j'ai paniqué...

Il perdait beaucoup de sang et à voir la profondeur de la blessure, même le chakra de Kyuubi ne pouvait pas l'aider, je me demandais même si l'arme n'avait pas traversé l'épaule vu l'abondance du sang qui s'écoulait...j'appuyais de toute mes forces pour arrêter cette hémorragie

- Merde, j'y arrive pas!!! j'y arrive pas!!!

Je savais, avec les conseils de sakura, que pour côtériser une plaie, il fallait la brûler (je crois, j'suis pas sur) je pouvais me servir de ma technique pour le faire, mais j'étais tellement paniqué que je pensais plus au mal que je pouvais lui faire jusqu'à ce que je la sente...

Cette main posée sur la mienne...

Et je tournais alors mon visage vers le propriétaire de cette main et je l'ai vu...son sourire...son air si paisible...il essayait de me rassurer...il me faisait confiance et il a réussi à me calmer...je l'ai soigné et l'ai allongé à côté de moi...il s'était évanoui sous la souffrance...

Lorsqu'il s'est réveillé, il avait sa tête posée sur mes genoux, il ne s'est pas demandé ce qu'il faisait là, il m'a souri encore une fois avant de grimacer

- Ah la vache, je déguste quand même!!

je n'ai pas répondu et il a calmé sa respiration pour atténuer sa douleur, je savais bien que je n'étais pas sakura et qu'elle l'aurait mieux soigné que moi mais voilà, c'était comme ça...je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés comme ça lui et moi, il regardait le plafond de son air grave

- Dis Sasuke...ton frère te manque des fois?

Je l'ai regardé choqué, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de question de sa part mais en voyant son air si triste, j'ai compris pourquoi il me l'avait demandé, sans doute ne comprenait-il pas le sentiment de haine que je nourissais envers Itachi alors que lui ne connaissais pas ce que c'était que d'avoir une famille

- Non...excuse moi, j'aurais pas du demander, je vois pas pourquoi tu me répondrais et...

- ...oui...

Il se tait brusquement, sans m'en rendre, je lui avais répondu sans même le regarder, mon regard était dans le vide tandis que je me replongais dans mes souvenirs

-...il me manque des fois, je me dis que c'est mon frère après tout, qu'il avait toujours été gentil avec moi et que je l'aime maglré tout mais seulement après je revois le corps en sang de ma mère et de mon père et je réalise alors toute l'horreur de son acte et je ne peux pas lui pardonner...il me manque seulement quand j'aimerais avoir de nouveau une famille...

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris, c'était un sujet douloureux pour moi, il m'arrivait des soirs, de prier pour arrêter de lui en vouloir mais y'avais pas moyen et j'ai compris...je ne le voyais pas mais il me fallait quelqu'un à haïr pour ne pas devenir fou...

- je ne peux pas te dire que je comprends ta douleur sasuke, j'en suis incapable...mais...n'oublies pas...tu n'as jamais été tout seul...tu as une famille...même si tu me détestes, moi je ne te déteste pas...tu es probablement le seul lien qui se rapproche le plus d'une famille pour moi, avec sakura, iruka et Kakashi...

je comprenais enfin toute l'étendue de ma bêtise, Naruto avait été le substitut de mon frère, je m'étais évertué à le détester alors qu'en fait, je me trompais, je ne l'ai jamais détesté, je lui en voulais seulement de me considérer comme un ami alors que je ne voulais plus aucun lien avec personne mais je m'étais trompé et je l'ai compris en me souvenant de son regard quand je devais le soigner...en me rappelant...

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris qu'en fait...je commençais à tomber amoureux de lui...lui, qui cinq minutes auparavant était encore mon ennemi...

Mais que se passerait-il alors si je tombais encore plus amoureux que je ne l'étais déjà?

Finalement, une trève a été déclaré entre Konoha et les personnes qui nous ont attaqué, cette trève ne devait durer que le temps de notre sortie de la cabane, j'avais regardé Naruto à ce moment-là, lui aussi, il avait un air grave, je pense qu'il s'était rendu compte que pendant ces deux jours enfermé l'un avec l'autre, quelque chose avait changé, on ne se regardait plus de la même façon...

J'ai voulu ouvrir la porte parce que je m'étais dit qu'une fois la porte franchie alors tout redeviendrait normal, que ce sentiment que j'éprouvais diparaîtrait en passant le seuil mais je me suis trompé alors que je sentais à nouveau cette main se posait sur la mienne m'empêchant d'ouvrir et qu'une autre main m'attrapait par la nuque, je savais que c'était vain en sentant ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes en une douce caresse pour aussitôt s'en éloigner...

J'ai été fou de croire que je pouvais oublier car à l'instant même de ce bref contact, je savais...je savais que jamais je ne pourrais me passer de lui...

Mais il y avait un problème...

C'était interdit...

_À suivre..._

alors!!!!!

première fic Naruto, j'en avais depuis longtemps envie, vous en pensez quoi??

ça sera qu'en deux chapitres, je previens tout de suite!!!

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** trop long à dire, donc ben y sont pas à moi, on va finir par le savoir!!!! snif...

**couple**: SasuxNaru, j'aime que ces deux là de toute façon (quoique j'adore shikamaru aussi)

**Résumé:** comment s'aimer alors les lois l'interdisent?

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, ça fait chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas imaginer, j'en pleurerais presque (sortez les violons!!!) aller hop!!! v'là la suite!!!

**CHAPITRE II**

J'ai toujours été le bout en train de l'académie...

Même quand tout le monde me fuyait, je gardais le sourire...

Je n'avais peur de rien...

Je devais leur montrer que je n'étais pas un faible...

J'étais prêt à tout...

Je n'ai jamais hésité une seule seconde à faire quelque chose d'interdit...

Juste pour leur montrer...que j'existais...

Et j'ai réussi...plus que tout, je voulais qu'on me reconnaisse...

Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne me suffit plus...

Depuis que ton regard a changé...

Il faut dire la vérité, on ne s'est jamais apprécié...on a passé des années de notre vie à vouloir surpasser l'autre...enfin, je voulais te surpasser et tu t'en es rendu compte...tu m'en as voulu pour ça...

Nos journées se résumait à des "baka, t'es qu'un nul Naruto" à des "ferme là Uchiwa"...c'était notre quotidien...

Et on a jamais cherché à le changer, pourquoi faire? c'était bien comme ça, les changements ramènent leur lot de complication et je ne le voulais pas même si au fond de moi...je ne t'ai jamais réellement detesté...

Mais les choses changent...c'est comme ça...mais elles sont allées trop vite à notre goût...et maintenant Sasuke, dis moi...

Qu'allons nous faire??

Tu m'aides à marcher le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mon épaule me fait atrocement souffrir et tu en as conscience, tu es crispé, serait-ce parce que tu t'inquiètes ou est-ce dû à la soudaine proximité de nos corps? je ne sais que croire, mon esprit est embrouillé...

Je repense à ces deux jours enfermés l'un avec l'autre, de ton attention envers moi, tu ne m'avais jamais montré cette partie de toi auparavant et je me rends compte aujourd'hui...

Je ne te connais pas...

Qui es-tu réellement...

Quel est ce sentiment que tu as fait naître en moi à la seconde où j'ai vu ton regard paniqué sur ma blessure? Comment gérer cela maintenant?

Je me pose tellement de question que je n'entend pas le cri de Sakura au moment où elle nous voit arriver, je ne me rends compte de sa présence qu'au moment où elle t'aide à m'amener à l'infirmerie...je lui souris faiblement, je suis éreinté...elle me répond, mais ses yeux trahissent son inquiétude...

- Que s'est-il passé Sasuke?!

Son tec est sec et autoritaire, tel un ninja médecin, le travail avant tout, les sentiments après...les sentiments...nous autres ninja ne sommes pas censés en avoir, nous ne vivons normalement que pour notre village, c'est un des régles fondamentale de notre devoir...rien que d'y penser...je trouve cela injuste...

Tu m'aides à m'asseoir sur la table d'examen mais tu ne me regardes pas, à dire vrai, tu ne m'as pas regardé ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois depuis que nous avons quitté la cabane...m'en voudrais-tu de t'avoir embrassé? tu es si proche de moi et à la fois si loin...j'aimerais t'atteindre et ne sais pas comment m'y prendre...

Un peit cri de douleur passe mes lèvres quand sakura tente de m'enlever mon tee-shirt, j'ai l'impression d'être broyé, je vois à sa tête que la blessure est sérieuse, je la connais depuis le temps, nous sommes devenus des amis proches même si ça n'a pas toujours été le cas...je connais toutes ses mimiques même quand elle essaye de montrer que ce n'est pas grave, elle n'y arrive pas...

Je la vois se retourner vers toi...

- c'est toi qui l'a soigné?

Un hochement de tête, c'est ta seule réponse, tu reste là, accoudé au mur qui se trouve juste derrière toi, tu fixes un point invisible...

À quoi penses-tu...

La phrase de Sakura te réveille et tu la regardes avec de grands yeux, non tu n'as pas rêvée elle a bien dit

- T'aurais agi une seconde plus tard, il serait sans doute mort, tu lui as sauvé la vie sasuke!!

Tel un robot, ton regard se dirige vers moi et tu finis par planter des yeux dans les miens et je sens mon coeur s'affoler dans ma poitrine, excactement comme la dernière fois...puis sans un mot, tu quittes la pièce à une vitesse qui même moi, m'épate, je ne comprends pas...

Ai-je bien vu ce que je crois dans tes yeux?

À on tour, je me lève de la table où j'étais assis et me dirige vers la sortie bousculant au passage un plateau d'appareil opératoires, je ne fais pas attention quand Sakura me hurle dessus et me met à courir dans le couloir où je t'aperçois enfin...

- SASUKE!!!!!

Tu stoppes immédiatement ta marche mais restes le dos tourné, je vois à tes mains que tu es encore plus tendu que tout à l'heure mais je ne fais pas attention et m'avance jusqu'à être à une vingtaine de centimètres de toi, tu n'as toujours pas bougé...

Je tremble, j'ai peur de te voir partir et de ne pas pouvoir te récupérer, parce que si je te laisse partir maintenant, le sasuke que je viens à peine de connaître va disparaître et faire place à l'ancien...

Je ne veux pas...je veux savoir...

Lentement, j'amène ma main vers la tienne et touches le bout de tes doigts avec les miens en un geste rempli de douceur, je ne m'en fais pas pour les regards des gens, je sais que personne ne nous regarde mais toi, je te vois, tu t'es mis toi aussi à trembler...

-...naruto...non...

Ta voix me paraît si triste et je baisse les yeux...j'ai compris pourquoi j'avais tant besoin de sentir ton contact dans la cabane et maintenant ici...

Je t'aime...j'aimerais tant pouvoir te le dire...je te vois enfin bouger et tu te retournes pour être face à moi...tes yeux sont remplis de confusion...

- à cause de moi...

Tes poings se serrent et je vois ta main se lever vers mon visage

- à cause de moi...tu as failli...tu aurais pu...si j'avais pas été aussi indécis...

Tu ne trouves pas tes mots, je comprend ce que tu essayes de me dire, la phrase de Sakura t'a fait l'effet d'une balle dans le ventre, imaginer que j'aurais pu y rester parce que tu étais paniqué, cela t'a terrifié...tu t'apprète à me caresser le visage quand tu arrêtes ton geste,...

- on ne peut pas naruto...on ne peut pas...

tu resserres de nouveau ta main tandis qu'elle retourne le long de ton corps, tu as fermé les yeux en disant cela, ta voix est brisée et une rage mal contenue te trahit...

Sommes-nous donc condamner à ne pas pouvoir s'aimer...condamner à essayer de s'oublier...

- Naruto!!!! tu es fou, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comme ça!!!

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à une sakura en colère, j'entends alors tes pas, tu t'éloignes de moi...je sens une boule se former dans mon estomac et me bat pour ne pas montrer ma douleur à sakura, elle ne doit pas savoir...

Nous n'avons pas le droit...pas le droit...

Depuis quand s'aimer est-il interdit?

J'ai toujours contourné les interdits, je n'en ai toujours fait qu'à ma tête et depuis longtemps, je n'ai toujours désiré qu'une chose: devenir Hokage, mais dois-je vraiment pour cela, faire abstraction de tous sentiments?

- Naruto tu vas bien?? tu es perturbé par le fait que sasuke aurait pu te laisser mourir?? on sait qu'il ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup mais jamais il n'aurait fait ça!! tu me crois j'espère?!

Ahhh mon amie, ma tendre et chère amie...tu as toujours aimé sasuke et d'un amour profond, tu t'es faite à l'idée que ce n'était pas réciproque, tu as eu tellement de courage pour tourner la page mais je sais au fond, que tu l'aimes toujours un peu...si tu savais seulement ce qui m'habite depuis quelques heures, comprendrais-tu seulement, me regarderais-tu toujours de la même façon?...j'en doute...

Elle me laisse finalement ressortir trois heures plus tard, le temps de réparer tous mes tissus mais une petite douleur persiste, j'ai vraiment été imprudent, j'aurais vraiment pu y rester...Alors que je suis seul dans les rues, un énorme gargouillement se fait entendre et je deviens rouge pivoine, mon ventre réclame à manger et je réalise soudain que cela fait deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé et qu'y a-t-il de mieux que des ramens pour remplir son estomac...

C'est donc d'un pas rapide que je me dirige vers Ichikaru, dont l'employé me salue, heureux de me voir entier, je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler qu'il me sert mon plat, je m'apprête alors à le dévorer quand mon esprit se remet à vagabonder vers mon équipier...de nouveau, cette boule qui se forme dans mon ventre et c'est avec regret que je repousse le plat, prétextant une course urgente à faire quand une main s'abat lourdement sur mon épaule, m'obligeant à me rasseoir

- Ji...Jiraya!!!

Oui j'ai arrêter de l'appeler "ero sannin" il m'a quand même tellement appris et puis je n'ai plus douze ans, fini les gamineries quoique...

- Mon petit Naruto, dis moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort, pour que tu ne veuilles pas manger de ramen c'est que cela doit être grave ou alors...

je le regarde d'un air suspect, que va-t-il encore me sortir!!!

- ...aller, dis moi, elle s'appelle comment?!

Je manque de m'étouffer avec le verre d'eau que j'étais en train de boire et le regarde de nouveau en sentant le rouge monter à mes joues, co...comment peut-il deviner comme ça? j'essaye de me remettre de mes émotions mais c'est peine perdue parce qu'il a son grand sourire sur les lèvres et qu'il attend une réponse

- c'est malheureusement plus compliqué que ça...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé à lui en parler, peut-être que j'en avais besoin après tout, peut-être aussi parce que je revois le visage de Sasuke et de la tristesse qui émanait de son regard, du souvenir de ma tête posée sur ses jambes et de notre baiser...j'étais complètement perdu...me connaissant, j'aurais envoyé balader toutes les règles du ninja, mais voilà, cela n'aurait pas été sans conséquences...

Je sens que je suis reparti dans mes sombres pensées mais la main de Jiraya me ramène de nouveau dans la réalité et je le vois complètement surpris et approcher sa main de mon visage

- Naruto...tu pleures...

Je pleures?...je porte mes doigts également à mon visage pour y sentir quelque chose d'humides, mes larmes...depuis quand n'avais-je pas pleuré...je secoue alors la tête pour reprendre mes esprits...un ninja ne pleure pas, un ninja ne montre pas ses émotions...foutaises!!

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas...

Je lui souris alors, mais pas mon sourire habituel, non, un sourire qui montre que j'abandonne et c'est en sentant une nouvelle larme couler le long de ma joue que je lui répond...

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous le dire senseï...seulement...je ne peux pas...parce que c'est interdit...

_**À suivre...**_

Bon finalement, ce sera en trois parties, je ne peux jamais me tenir à ce que je dis c'est dingue!!!

alors la suite vous plaît, moi ,j'adore, surtour que cette histoire, j'ai mis du temps à savoir comment la tourner!!!

à vo claviers, je veux vos impressions!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: plus fort que les lois

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** trop long à dire, donc ben y sont pas à moi, on va finir par le savoir!!!! snif...

**couple**: SasuxNaru, j'aime que ces deux là de toute façon (quoique j'adore shikamaru aussi)

**Résumé:** comment s'aimer alors les lois l'interdisent?

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, ça fait chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas imaginer, j'en pleurerais presque (sortez les violons!!!) aller hop!!! v'là la suite!!!

Je sais bien que pour beaucoup d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé une review, vous trouvez ça dégueulasse qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer librement et je suis tout à fait de votre avis!!!!

**CHAPITRE III**

Je suis au bout du rouleau...

Mais complétement au bout...

Les choses ne s'arrangent pas...

C'est même encore pire que ce que j'avais pu imaginer...

Je croyais pourtant quand faisant ça, ça irait mieux...

Mais non...

Encore une fois, je me suis trompé...

Maudit sois-tu Naruto...

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi...

Si tu savais à quel point je te hais...

Mais...si tu savais aussi à quel point je t'aime...

On dit toujours que la haine est souvent proche de l'amour non??

J'en suis la preuve vivante...

Il y a deux ça, trois quatre jours, je ne me souviens plus exactement, je suis allé voir la 5ème, Tsunade...

Je voulais arrêter de penser à lui et j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver était de ne plus le voir alors...

Je lui ai demandé à ce que Naruto ne soit plus mon équipier, que désormais je voulais faire le travail seul... bien sur, elle m'a dit "pourquoi"... j'étais piégé, j'avais comme l'impression en la regardant qu'elle essayait de lire mes pensées alors j'ai menti...

- À cause de lui, on a failli y rester, je ne veux pas mourir à cause de ce baka!!

c'est ce que je lui ai répondu et je n'étais pas fier, pas du tout, j'avais même un pincement au coeur...j'avais encore traité Naruto de boulet devant quelqu'un, qu'allait-elle pensait de lui...j'ai vraiment cru que c'était la bonne décision, j'allais pouvoir m'acharner au travail, ne plus penser qu'à la réussite de mes missions, c'était tout ce dont j'avais le plus besoin en ce moment...

Le sortir de ma tête...Il me rendait complètement faible...mes émotions avaient pris le contrôle de mon corps...

- Bien puisque tu insistes, j'accepte de vous séparer mais à une condition, je te laisse lui annoncer toi-même, j'ai autre chose à faire moi!!

ça sonnait comme un défi pour elle, elle savait que je lui cachais quelque chose, elle savait que même si je ne le portais pas dans mon coeur, Naruto était le seul en qui j'avais confiance et que jamais je n'aurais accepté de faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre!!!

Et maintenant, c'était à moi de lui annoncer la fin de notre équipe, comment allait-il le prendre?? comment allais-je lui annoncer ça, aurais-je seulement le cran de ne pas baisser les yeux... tellement de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mon cerveau était sur le point d'exploser et sans m'en rendre compte, mes pas m'avaient mené directement chez l'objet de mon conflit intérieur... je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière... je devais assumer mes actes et c'est d'un pas extrémement lent que je me dirigeais vers sa porte, espérant au fond de moi qu'il ne soit pas là...

Pas de chance...

- Sa...sasuke...que...

Il venait d'ouvrir sa porte, les cheveux tout ébouriffés, de toute évidence, il venait de se lever, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement...certaines choses ne changeront vraiment jamais!!

Je suis resté là, sur le palier, à le regarder avec son air surpris de me trouver là...à vrai dire, c'était la première fois depuis l'incident de la cabane qu'on se retrouvait vraiment à deux et à cette pensée, mon coeur s'était emballé, je pouvais sentir les battements cogner dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné...

- Naruto...j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Il m'avait invité à rentrer mais j'ai refusé parce que je savais très bien ce qu'il se passerait si je passais le seuil de son appartement et je ne le voulais pas, ça aurait signifié ma fin...je n'aurais pas su résister à mon envie de le prendre et de le serrer très fort dans mes bras...il fallait que je sois bref...

- Notre collaboration se finit ici et maintenant Naruto, désormais, on ne fait plus équipe, je tenais à te l'annoncer moi-même, j'espère que tu comprendras...

Froid et direct...je n'avais pas cherché mes mots, pas bégayé, je l'avais regardé, essayant d'être le plus insensible possible, je l'avais dit...et pourtant sous mon air glacial, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer de l'intérieur, je m'en voulais d'être aussi lâche et surtout...de lui faire du mal, car c'est ce que je venais de faire...

_J'aurais tellement préféré que tu restes mon ennemi..._

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, comme si il n'avait pas compris ce que je venais de dire mais ses doigts crispés sur la rembarde de sa porte me prouvait le contraire, je voyais bien qu'elle lui servait d'appui...

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça...ça t'amuses de faire du mal aux gens...

_S'il vous plaît...achevez-moi..._c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, ne plus ressentir tout ça, c'est ce que je voulais, ce que je désirais le plus au monde, sa phrase venait de me faire l'effet d'un poignard dans le coeur mais je ne laissais rien paraître jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où j'avais décidé de m'en aller, je l'avais vu...

Cette larme...

Ni une, Ni deux plus tard, je me retrouvais dans son appartement, le plaquant contre la porte, mes deux mains posaient sur cette dernière à côté de sonon visage, tandis que lui, il n'avait pas bougé, ses bras restaient le long deston corps et il regardai droit devant lui...ce qui m'a pris, je ne le savais pas, rien que d'imaginer qu'il pleurais par ma faute m'avait chamboulé, il fallait qu'il saches...doucement, je posais mon front sur son épaule ce qui eu pour effet de le faire trembler...

- Pourquoi rends tu les choses si difficiles...

Je l'avais à peine murmuré, c'était pratiquement inaudible mais c'était assez juste pour nous deux...

- Je ne joue pas avec toi Naruto...je ne joue pas...je pensais juste que...

C'était si dur à dire, je n'y arrivais pas, moi, qui n'avais jamais eu peur de dire aux gens ce que je pensais, là, je devenais presque incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilés...

- que c'était la meilleure chose à faire c'est ça??

Il avait fini ma phrase et mon silence l'avait aidé à comprendre que ma réponse était oui...j'avais toujours ma tête sur son épaule, j'avais tellement envie de carresser son visage mais même là, j'avais l'impression qu'il était si inaccessible pour moi...

- Mais qui te dit que pour moi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire Sasuke!!

Son ton était empli de reproches, je le méritais après tout, sa voix tremblait également, sans doute essayait-il à ce moment-là de contenir sa tristesse ou sa colère, je ne savais pas...

- Je sais bien que nous deux, c'est pas possible sasuke...je suis loin d'être un imbécile...mais jamais j'aurais choisi la solution de facilité!!...fuir...c'est tellement plus facile hein!!

Il avait raison, et je n'ai pas essayé de le contredire, s'il avait besoin de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, c'était le moyen, je méritais le fait qu'il soit en colère contre moi!!! j'étais en train de fuir et je n'avais pensé qu'à moi...

- Tu sais, moi, même si c'était pas possible, en étant dans la même équipe, j'aurais pu te voir, passer quand même quelques petits moment avec toi et ça m'aurait suffit, j'aurais pu être heureux juste quelques instants...juste avec un mot...juste avec un sourire...juste avec toi...

Sa voix avait fini par mourir dans sa gorge et j'avais fini par craquer , je le serrait fort dans mes bras, je m'e rendais compte alors de la profondeur de ses sentiments, moi, qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il éprouvait, il venait de me le montrer avec ces quelques mots qui me faisait souffrir...maudit soit Tsunade et sa salété de loi!!!! pourquoi a-t-elle fallu qu'elle perde des gens qu'elle aimait pour ensuite instauré cette loi basée sur sa propre souffrance!!!! ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle faisait encore pire en nous interdisant de simple bonheur!!!

- Pardonnes-moi...je t'en prie...pardonnes-moi Naruto...

J'enlevais enfin mon visage de son cou pour le regarder, son visage était innondé de larmes silencieuses et ses mains étaient maintenant agrippés à mon pull, il le serrait tellement fort, je ne savais plus quoi faire alors j'ai pris une décision...lentement, j'avais avançé mon visage vers le sien et avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, en un simple toucher au début mais qui avait finit par s'intensifier et j'étais complètement incapable de résister...j'avais tellement eu envie de goûter de nouveau à ses lèvres mais cela n'était pas comme nous l'avions espéré, cela ressemblait plus à une séparation qu'à un commencement et c'est avec beaucoup de volonté que je m'étais détaché de lui...

Il avait gardé les yeux fermés, comme si pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'un rêve, j'avais alors lentement passé mes doigts sur son visage, le carressant comme j'en avais eu si souvent envie...j'avais mal à mon tour...

- J'aimerais tellement pourvoir te le dire...te dire ces mots qui me brûle...

- Je sais...

Il savait...il savait très bien ce que je voulais lui dire...mais je ne pouvais pas le faire, je ne pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais à en perdre la raison, on dit aux gens qu'on les aime quand il y a de l'espoir mais dans notre cas, nous étions dans une impasse qui se refermait un peu plus chaque jour sur nous et c'est en voyant que la discussion était close que je suis parti...

Je l'avais finalement laissé là, il savait...il savait ce que j'avais voulu lui dire et ça me suffisait...il n'y avait besoin de rien de plus...

Voilà, comment j'en suis arrivé là, à me morfondre tous les jours...en me maudissant d'avoir demandé ça à Tsunade parce que c'est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais...

Il me manque...

Atrocement...

Il avait raison...ce n'était pas grave de ne pas pouvoir être ensemble comme on le voulait mais la présence de l'autre aurait suffit et je me rends compte encore une fois de ma bêtise...

Je le jure sur ma vie et sur mon honneur de ninja...

La prochaine fois Naruto...

Je me battrais et je ne te perdrais plus jamais...

Je te montrerais qu'une loi ne peut rien face à ce que je ressens pour toi...

_**À suivre...**_

ah finalement, ça y est, le Uchiwa commence à se rebeller, il a enfin compris, qu'il ne faut pas laisser son bonheur filer... y'est long à la détente quand même...

nannnnn j'rigole, j'en suis dingue moi de sasuke...tout à l'heure j'étais au Furet et j'ai lu le passage du manga où Kakashi l'avait accroché à un arbre pour qu'il l'écoute et ça m'a rendu trop triste de voir comment il est devenu par la suite...

tout ça à cause des hommes d'orochimaru, saloperie va!!!!

Par contre, j'ai une question: d'après vous, comment va finir le manga?? c'est vrai, y'a encore tellement de choses, moi, je pense que ce sera un combat final sasuke/naruto (même si j'espère pas)

à vous de me dire...

sinon j'espère que ça vous aura plus, encore une fois, je ne sais pas me tenir à ce que j'ai dit, y'aura encore un chapitre mais je pense pas que ça va vous déplaire!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Tu ne seras pas seul

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** trop long à dire, donc ben y sont pas à moi, on va finir par le savoir!!!! snif...

**couple**: SasuxNaru, j'aime que ces deux là de toute façon (quoique j'adore shikamaru aussi)

**Résumé:** comment s'aimer alors les lois l'interdisent?

Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai déjà eu, ça fait chaud au coeur, vous pouvez pas imaginer, j'en pleurerais presque (sortez les violons!!!) aller hop!!! v'là la suite!!!

Je sais bien que pour beaucoup d'entre vous qui m'ont laissé une review, vous trouvez ça dégueulasse qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'aimer librement et je suis tout à fait de votre avis!!!!

Alors j'ai un mot à dire...en fait plusieurs même...un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'en suis encore toute retournée vous savez et donc voilà la suite et j'espère vous satisfaire (en fait j'ai une de ces frousses que vous n'aimiez pas!!)

Merci aussi à **Gally51** pour sa review (tu vois je t'ai pas oublié!!!)

**CHAPITRE IV**

Déja deux semaines...

Deux semaines qu'il a dit adieu à notre équipe...

Deux semaines qu'il est parti en mission...

seul...

Et je m'inquiète...

Je sais que Tsunade n'a pas vraiment confiance en lui...

Mais moi...oui...

Il reviendra... je le sais...je le sens...

Il reviendra pour moi...

Je reste pratiquement toute la journée enfermé chez moi, interdit de reprendre du service tant que mon épaule ne sera pas totalement remise et à en croire Sakura, j'en ai encore pour un bout de temps...ça me fatigue...

Ouai je suis fatigué...fatigué de ne penser qu'à une seule chose toute la journée...lui...lui...et encore lui...je vais devenir fou si ça continue...

Je réentends chaque mot qu'il a prononcé, je me souviens de chacun de ses gestes, de la douceur de ses mains, du toucher de ses lèvres dont j'essaye de retrouver la sensation dès que je passe mes doigts sur ces dernières mais cela s'estompe un peu plus chaque jour et m'enferme dans mon monde...

Je pensais qu'en en parlant avec Jiraya, je me sentirais mieux, qu'ils auraient les réponses à mes questions...et non...tout ce qu'il m'a répondu c'est _"pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai renoncé au poste d'Hokage?? pour justement ne jamais à avoir à pondre de règles qui fera du mal aux autres"..._il n'a dit que ça, il ne m'a pas demandé le nom de la personne concernée mais a seulement ajouté _"si tu aimes vraiment cette personne, dis toi que tu auras peut-être à faire un choix un jour!!"_ et il est parti...

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il avait sous-entendu par faire un choix un jour,et puis tout est devenu limpide pour moi, j'ai finalement compris et je me pose aujourd'hui beaucoup de questions...est-ce vraiment le seul choix??

Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, je n'en veux pas à la 5ème, je l'aime bien dans le fond même si je préfère la taquiner mais je ne lui en veux pas d'avoir instauré cette règle entre ninja...je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a perdu des proches qu'elle a fait ça...non...son deuil était déjà fait depuis longtemps mais...

Je pense qu'elle l'a fait pour ne plus jamais voir la souffrance comme elle l'a vu dans les yeux de Kurenaï à la mort d'Asuma...interdire tout lien pour ne plus souffrir si seulement elle savait...la souffrance...elle l'a créée en interdisant ces liens...elle n'y est pour rien, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

N'empêche que voilà, le destin est vraiment curieux, j'en rirais presque si les pleures ne prenaient pas le dessus à chaque fois...j'suis minable...

Les autres s'inquiètent pour moi, ils ne m'avaient pas vu comme ça depuis...non, inutile de se replonger dans ses souvenirs, tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant...

Donc pour leur prouver que tout va bien, j'ai accepté d'aller boire un verre avec eux, ça doit shikamaru qui doit venir me chercher, d'ailleurs il ne va pas tarder...quand je pense à lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'admirer, il est fort en fait, très fort mais sa ressemblance avec asuma est de plus en plus fragrante à mesure que les jours passent et je pense ques'il fait ça c'est pour montrer qu'asuma n'est pas vraiment mort et qu'il vit toujours en lui et c'est pour cette raison que je l'admire...moi...je ne m'en serais jamais remis si ça aurait été Kakashi...mais bon...on va éviter de replonger dans ces pensées sombres...

- Yo naruto, t'es là??!!

Quand on parle du loup, il sait pas frapper aux portes ce gars-là et c'est donc tout sourire que je vais ouvrir et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que je le vois avec sa clope, ça lui va vraiment pas!!!

- Quand t'auras fini de te foutre de moi, les autres nous attendent, amènes-toi...

Il se retourne et s'en va, il se fout pas mal de savoir si je suis prêt, il est comme ça, je suis sur que ça le saoûlait de devoir venir me chercher mais au moment où j'arrive en bas de mon immeuble, je suis surpris de tous les trouver là : Kiba, shino, Neiji, Lee, Chôji, j'aurais bien aimé que Gaara soit là mais faire autant de chemin juste pour un voir, il n'aurait jamais accepté!!

Nous prenons donc tous le chemin d'Ichikaru, ils savent que c'est mon endroit préféré...

- Alors Naruto, maintenant qu'on est entre nous, sans filles, tu peux nous dire ce qui ne va pas!!

Direct comme d'habitude, c'est du Neiji tout craché, je vois Lee lui donner un coup de coude pour son manque de diplomatie mais ça ne m'arrache qu'un sourire triste...

- C'est rien, je vous assure, juste un coup de blues et...

- c'est à cause de l'Uchiha c'est ça??

Il ne mâche vraiment pas ses mots et je ne peux me retenir d'ouvrir grands mes yeux en le regardant, est-ce qu'ils seraient au courant?? non...je n'ose imaginer s'ils savaient mais ce qu'il vient de dire...

- C'est bien ça naruto!! c'est parce qu'il t'a encore lâché que tu fais cette tête!!!

Je sais très bien ce qu'il veut dire par "encore lâché" et je sens limite la rage bouillonnait en moi, je sais bien qu'il st le seul de la bande à ne pas lui avoir pardonné et je ne le supporte pas, je vois Lee lui taper carrément sur la tête en l'engueulant et chöji lui dire qu'il avait pas à dire ça...

j'ai envie de partir, je pensais que ça allait être une bonne après midi et c'est tout le contraire, avant je laissais toujours Neiji dire ce qu'il voulais sur sasuke parce que...les choses étaient différentes..mais aujourd'hui, ça me fait mal parce que je me rappelle et c'est toujours un souvenir douloureux dans ma tête et je comprends enfin que toutes ses années où je ne pouvais pas le sentir, je savais que je jouais la comédie, que je ne voulais plus être proche de lui parce que ça m'aurait toujours rappelé sa fuite...

Dans un réflexe, je porte ma main à ma veste et la serre très fort au niveau de mon coeur...

- Naruto...

Je sens la main de Kiba se poser sur mon épaule en un geste amical, je lève alors les yeux vers lui et il peut alors voir que je me bats pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler, je le regarde alors plisser les yeux et se dririger vers Neiji qu'il n'hésite pas à prendre par le col de son pull

- Merde Neiji, tu peux pas fermer ta gueule de temps en temps, tu vois pas le mal que tu peux faire, on devait changer les idées à Naruto, pas les rendre encores plus sombres, crétin!!!!

- Quoi!!!! je ne fais que dire la vérité, va bien falloir que vous ouvriez un jour les yeux tous!!! et puis...

Le silence...je constate que Neiji ne finit pas sa phrase et que tous ont les yeux rivés sur un point précis, je regarde à mon tour la raison de leur silence et je sens mon coeur louper un battement...la personne qui s'avance vers nous, les mains dans les poches...cette personne dont j'ai rêvé de voir le visage ces deux dernières semaines...

Il est là...

Il est revenu...

Je le vois continuer de venir vers nous et il n'hésite pas à passer dans le groupe sous le regard haineux de Neiji et les yeux ébahis de Kiba, il ne les regarde pas, je sens qu'il ne regarde que moi...il ignore les autres et je sens que je me perds dans ses yeux noirs...mon coeur s'accélère au moment où il se plante devant moi...pas un mot...

Je suis complètement deconnecté de la réalité, ses yeux...il y a tellement de détermination dedans...il n'y a plus une once de tristesse face à notre situation...sasuke...que vas-tu faire??

- Bon on va vous laisser...Naruto tu nous rejoins plus tard ok!

Je fais un signe de tête à Shikamaru qui a eu l'intelligence de comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'interposer entre lui et moi, à mon avis, il a cru qu'il y aurait un règlement de compte mais mon dieu...s'il savait...

Nous sommes désormais seul...en plein milieu de la rue...

Je vois alors un sourire s'étirer sur tes lèvres alors que tu lèves ta main pour la poser sur ma joue...intérieurement je panique, j'imagine alors le pire...être découverts...

- Tu m'as manqué...

Tu me le dis en ôtant ta main de ma joue, tu dois t'être rendu compte de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons et alors que tu regardes s'il n'y a personne autour de nous, tu glisses tes doigts le long de mon bras, m'arrachant un frisson que je peux contrôler, ton simple contact me rend différent, un seul regard me rend fou...

tu baisses les yeux et ne cesse de sourire tandis que tu prends ma main dans la tienne et entrelacent nos doigts, c'est si inhabituel de ta part que je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi tu es comme ça...

- Je suis désolé...pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire subir par le passé et aussi maintenant...pardonnes-moi pour ce que je viens de faire...Naruto...

Je t'interroge du regard, que veux-tu dire, qu'as tu fait?? je commence de nouveau à sentir la panique m'envahir comme la fois où tu es parti pour rejoindre...même ce nom je n'arrive plus à le dire...je ressens la même chose, sur l'instant, j'ai peur de te voir me dire que tu t'en vas encore, comme l'a dit Neiji un peu plus tôt, je suis complètement paralysé par la peur et voyant mon état, tu fais une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas...

Tu m'embrasses...

Et tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de m'en rendre compte que déjà tu t'écartes et lâche ma main et dans un réflexe, je crie

- Ne me laisses pas!!!

Tu es surpris mais cela ne dure pas que déjà, ton sourire revient sur ton visage...

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, j'ai fais une fois la connerie de le faire, je ne le referais pas!!

Je me sens soulagé mais c'est insuffisant surtout qu'au même moment, je vois plusieurs Anbus se dirigeaient dans notre direction et finalement nous entourer...j'ai peur et même si je ne le montre pas...je suis tétanisé par la peur parce que toi tu sembles ne pas les voir et tu continues de me sourire comme si de rien n'était...

- Sasuke uchiha, on vous arrête!!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais rien qu'à les voir poser leurs mains sur toi pour t'emmener loin de moi m'a sorti de ma stupeur et je me surprend à les stopper en posant ma main sur l'avant bras de l'un d'entre eux et je demande le plus naturellement du monde ce qu'il a fait, mon ton neutre me surprend

- Il a avoué lui-même avoir enfreint une des lois de Konoha devant L'hokage et s'est enfuit, nous l'emmenons, désolé Naruto, ordre de Tsunade-sama...

Mon bras retombe contre mon corps, alors c'est ça, sasuke, tu l'as fait, ne me disais-tu pas qu'il fallait qu'on s'oublie, tu as toi-même délibérement mis fin à notre équipe pour justement éviter que ce genre de chose arrive, je me sens alors trembler et je sens encore une fois les larmes monter sans que je puisse les contrôler et tu le vois...

Et après tout s'est passé en une fraction de seconde, je te vois te libérer de l'emprise des Anbus, courir vers moi, me prendre par la nuque et me murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille

- Ne pleures pas...je ne voulais plus me cacher...ils ne savent pas qu'il s'agit de toi alors ne dis rien...je t'aime...je ne voulais et ne veux pas te perdre...

Puis plus rien, ta main a disparu de ma nuque et il n'y a plus que le vent frais qui balaye mon visage, je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là, dans la rue, bien après qu'ils t'aient emmenés sous mes yeux...

Tu me l'as dit, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, on ne devait pas se le dire en sachant que ça ne nous ferait que plus de mal, je te croyais fort...tu l'as fait pour moi...tu viens de risquer ta vie pour que notre amour ne reste pas secret mais sasuke...

à quoi ça sert s'ils ne savent pas que moi aussi...

- Je t'aime...mais je ne te laisserais pas payer pour nous deux...

_**À suivre...**_

Bon et bien voilà, sasuke a finalement avoué à Tsunade qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un du même grade que lui, que va-t-il se passer maintenant?? je sais que c'est tjs Neiji le méchant mais en fait, je vois que lui, lol!!!

je vais au gré de mon imagination pour écrire cette fic, c'était pas censé se passer comme ça mais c'est pas plus mal!!!

Je vous avais dit qu'il allait se rebeller, je trouve le passage quand ils sont à deux trop mingons, rien que de les imaginer, j'en ai le sourire, c'est adorable

Alors que va faire Naruto, comment vont réagir les autres??

Vous aurez aussi deviné que le sujet tabous c'est la fuite de sasuke pour rejoindre orochimaru, je ne veux pas trop en parler mais faudra savoir que ça aura des conséquences sur l'emprisonnement de sasuke!!

vous en avez pensé quoi??


	5. Chapter 5: ils ont le droit de s'aimer

**Auteur:** Natanaelle

**Série:** Naruto

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** trop long à dire, donc ben y sont pas à moi, on va finir par le savoir!!!! snif...

**couple**: SasuxNaru, j'aime que ces deux là de toute façon (quoique j'adore shikamaru aussi)

**Résumé:** comment s'aimer alors les lois l'interdisent?

quel malheur...j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier...je sais que vous allez être triste mais je l'ai vraiment fait duré du mieux que j'ai pu, je suis incapable de faire plus long...ma plus longue fic fait 8 chapitres alors voilà...

En tout cas, je fais plein de gros bisous à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est ce qui m'a boosté et a fait que je l'écrive à une vitesse hallucinante (pour moi) vous m'avez tous donné le sourire et je vous remercie encore et encore!!!

**Gally51**: merci pour ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, tsunade va se rendre compte de sa connerie, je n'avais pas eu l'intention de mettre Kyuubi dans cette fic mais quand tu m'en as parlé, une idée m'est venue et je te remercie!!! c'est un peu grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé comment continué l'histoire!!

: tu n'as pas mis de nom mais c'est pas grave, désolé d'avoir écorché le nom de Néji, je le ferais plus c'est promis!! mais en fait, sur les épisodes en vostfr il l'écrive Neiji!!

**Ishimaru**: merci énormément pour ta review, je ne serais pas trop sadique car regarde la voilà la suite mais peut-être que tu penseras que je suis pas sympa d'avoir fini maintenant lol!!!! alors voilà la suite et fin et j'espère que tu seras satisfaite!!

**Je vous préviens, ce chapitre va être LONG!!!!!! il va être un peu plus mouvementé niveau action et j'espère que ça va vous plaire!!!!**

**heuuuu y'aura aussi des scènes tirés des scans de Next Gen, je l'avais pas dit la dernière fois alors excusez moi pour ceux qui les ont pas lu!!!**

**CHAPITRE V**

Tout s'est passé tellement vite...

Trop vite à mon goût...

J'aurais voulu avoir un peu plus de temps...

Plus de temps pour nous deux...

Plus de temps pour pouvoir être avec toi comme je le souhaitais vraiment...

Plus de temps pour pouvoir voir ton sourire...voir cet éclat dans tes yeux...

Plus de temps pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te dire...

Te dire des centaines voir des milliers de fois...

À quel point je t'aime...

Me pardonneras-tu ma bêtise...

Sur le chemin me menant au bureau de Tsunade, je pense...je n'ai que ça à faire...penser...à tout ce qu'il s'est passé ses deux dernières semaines, penser à cet amour impossible qui nous lie aujourd'hui...l'aurais-tu cru si on t'avait dit un jour que je serais tomber fou amoureux de toi??

Moi pas en tout cas mais j'aurais certainement dit que si ça devait arriver alors c'est que le destin l'aurait décidé...le destin...il a fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans la même équipe il y a 6 ans...il a aussi fait en sorte que tu sois mon adversaire sous cette chute d'eau...j'aurais pu te tuer à ce moment-là et à bien d'autres moments aussi...

Mais tu m'as ramené et aujourd'hui je sais...pendant 4 ans je me suis demandé pourquoi j'avais finalement abandonné et été revenu, je me suis posé la question dix mille fois dans ma tête, je ne te devais rien, je ne te supportais même pas mais j'ai quand même accepté cette main tendue...

Peut-être qu'au fond...je t'ai toujours aimé...

Et voilà où cela nous mène, j'ai osé défier l'hokage et maintenant je me dirige vers elle, attendant ma sentence, mon châtiment pour avoir osé défier son autorité...peut-être vais-je être banni ou pire...peut-être vais-je mourir?? mais...une chose reste certaine pour moi...il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi maintenant je m'en fous...

Je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai aimé, pour moi, rien d'autre de compte, parce que toi aussi, tu m'as aimé...

Je n'ai de cesse de penser à lui quand je me rend compte que nous sommes arrivés dans le bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière est assise derrière son bureau et me fusille des yeux

- Te revoilà sasuke, y'a pas à dire, tu ne me ramènes que des ennuis...

Je vois, ça y est, je viens de comprendre, elle n'a toujours pas avalé le morceau pour être partis il y a 6 ans et son orgueil en a pris un coup quand l'équipe à échouer dans sa mission de me ramener...

Je me met à sourire ce qui ne lui plaît pas, je l'ai dit, plus rien n'a d'importance...

- Tsunade-sama, qu'on en finisse!!!

- Ohhh pas si vite, j'ai d'abord une question...qui est l'autre personne??

J'ouvre grands les yeux, elle sait qu'elle a touché un point sensible, pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça? je suis moi-même venu avouer pour justement le protéger de tout ça...

- Et bien n'es pas l'air si surpris!! tu m'as dit avoir contourné les lois et être tomber amoureux de quelqu'un mais je suppose que ce quelqu'un doit aussi être ninja non?! alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais seul à payer, cette personne est aussi coupable que toi!!

Elle m'a piégée, elle n'attendait que ça, et maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais?? je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est naruto, il en est hors de question, lui il a encore son avenir devant lui...moi je ne suis rien...je n'ai vécu que pour ma vengeance et maintenant qu'elle n'a plus lieu d'être, je me fous de ce qu'il peut bien m'arriver mais pas lui...pas lui...

- TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!

Je me retourne au son de cette voix, mais...que vient-il faire ici?? je le regarde s'avancer vers le bureau et frapper de ses mains sur ce dernier, mon dieu, faites qu'il ne fasse pas une bêtise, il est impulsif, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter...

- Naruto, que fais-tu ici?? je suis en pleine conversation avec sasuke...

- Pourquoi l'avoir arrêté Tsunade-sama...

Il a baissé les yeux mais ses poings se serrent...mon coeur s'affole parce que je vois la 5ème qui le regarde perplexe et là ma plus grande crainte est qu'elle ne découvre la vérité, je sais qu'elle apprécie naruto même s'ils ne font que se chamailler, mais que fera-t-elle si elle venait à savoir que celui en qui elle a mis de grand espoirs était celui que j'aime??

- Si vous devez le punir alors vous dev...

- Naruto, TAIS-TOI!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pourquoi...pourquoi veux-tu que je me taise??? je ne peux pas, je ne te comprends pas...qu'est-ce que tu fais...pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?? comme s'il n'y avait rien entre nous...je ne vois rien dans tes yeux, tu sembles totalement indifférent face à moi...

- Qu'allais-tu dire Naruto?? peut-être es-tu au courant, tu vas peut-être pouvoir me dire ce que je veux savoir!!

Je cesse de regarder sasuke et plante mes yeux dans ceux de Tsunade, je sens que je commence à m'affoler, j'étais venu ici dans l'espoir qu'il se soit trompé, qu'il n'est pas fait ce qu'il m'a dit mais non...tout ceci est bien réel...

Mais je l'ai dit, je ne le laisserais pas payer pour nous deux, il en a assez bavé comme ça, nous serons deux dans cette histoire, ça a commencé ensemble et ça finira de la même façon!!

- Il n'a rien à dire parce qu'il ne sait rien!!!!

Je te regarde de nouveaux mais toi non, tu reste fixé sur la 5ème, pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi...encore une fois, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé...moi tout ce que je voulais, je te l'ai déjà dit...on aurait très bien pu se cacher...on aurait pu être heureux aussi comme ça...mais de toute évidence, ça ne t'aurais pas suffit...

-Tsunade-sama...vous voulez savoir qui est cette personne...mais vous aurez beau me poser mille fois la question, vous ne le saurez pas, cette personne...elle est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie...

Je me suis arrêté de respirer en t'entendant prononcer cette phrase...mais je vois que tu n'as pas fini de parler...

-...avant je pensais que seule ma vengeance comptait, je pensais que mon coeur n'abritait que ce sentiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle déboule dans ma vie, j'ai tellement de respect et d'estime pour cette personne, vous pouvez instaurer toutes les lois que vous voulez, le coeur, lui, n'en écoute aucune, il suit sa propre voie...oui c'est vrai, j'ai enfreins les lois pour cette personne et vous savez quoi?...je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette pas un seul instant passé à ses côtés et si je devais retourner en arrière, je referais la même chose sans hésiter ne serait-ce que pour rester avec elle une seconde, juste le temps de voir ses yeux briller, juste pour avoir le temps de lui mumurer à l'oreille que je l'aime plus que je n'aurais cru...alors je suis vraiment désolé mais vous ne lui ferez pas de mal, vous pouvez vous attaquer à moi mais jamais vous ne mettrez ne serait-ce qu'un doigt dessus!!!

Nous sommes tous restés sans voix, c'est peut-être la première fois que je l'entend vraiment étalé ses sentiments et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, je sais très bien que si je ne me maîtrise pas, les larmes vont couler sans que je ne puisse les arrêter...je suis heureux mais j'ai également tellement de peine...pourquoi as-tu attendu d'en arriver là pour me dire toutes ces choses Sasuke!!!

- Très bien!! comme tu voudras, tu ne me laisses pas le choix...je t'avertis aussi que tu ne seras pas jugé que sur ce point-là...emmenez-le!!

Non...non...non...ne l'emmenez pas!!!! laissez-le moi, laissez-le rester près de moi, je vous en conjure, je t'en supplie Sasuke...laisse moi lui dire...laisse-moi tout lui avouer...Ne me regarde pas comme ça...ne me regarde pas comme si c'était la dernière fois...Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir de ma vie encore une fois...

Tandis qu'il me jette un dernier un regard avant de s'engouffrer dns le couloir, j'ai pris ma décision, je vais tout lui dire, tu pourras m'en vouloir par la suite si tu veux mais là je peux pas rester les bras croisés!!! alors tandis que d'un pas élancé je m'approche de Tsunade,

- Tsunade-sama, c'est moi la personne que sasuke cherche à protéger!!!! c'est moi!!!!

- Allons naruto, je sais qu'il est ton ami, mais tu aurais pu trouver autre chose pour essayer de l'aider!!!

je sens que je me mets en colère, elle ne me croit pas mais au moment où j'ai envie de hurler, je sens deux bras me retenir et me demander de me calmer...

Nous sortons du bâtiments et j'en profite pour me plaquer contre le mur qui se trouve derrière moi car je n'ai plus vraiment la force pour rester debout... je regarde la personnne devant moi avec de la haine dans les yeux...

- Pourquoi m'avoir arrêté kakashi-senseï??!! (1)

- c'est moi qui lui ai demandé naruto...

Je me tourne vers la seconde voix et tombe sur sakura, elle a le regard triste, elle s'avance vers moi tandis que je sens que cette fois mes jambes me lâchent et je tombe à terre toujours soutenu par le mur, j'en profite alors pour poser mes mains sur mon visage...cachant ainsi mes larmes qui menaçent à nouveau de couler...

- J'ai appris...pour sasuke...j'ai mis du temps à comprendre et puis tout est devenu clair...c'est toi...c'est toi n'est-ce pas?

Je ne réponds pas, à quoi ça sert, le fait qu'elle me dise ne m'a qu'encore plus rendu triste et je décide de battre en, retraite et pleure en silence...essayant au maximum de ne pas le montrer

- Si tu ne dis rien c'est que j'ai raison naruto...mais enfin...pourquoi ne m'en as -tu pas parlé!!!

- ah oui, je me serais bien vu tiens...je suis pas bête sakura, t'as toujours été amoureuse de lui...toujours...c'était pas un mour de midinette, non, toi c'était sincère et même si avec le temps tes sentiments ont faibli...ils sont toujours là, je me voyais bien te dire " et au fait sasuke m'aime!!"

Ma voix est brisée, j'ai essayé de rester froid en disant ça mais ça n'a pas marché et ma voix s'est brisée tandis que mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité...je sens alors des mains retiraient les miennes de mon visage et je vois alors le visage souriant de sakura

- T'es vraiment un idiot, tu sais ça...bien sur que je l'ai toujours aimé mais j'ai grandi naruto, je n'allais pas courir après lui éternellement, si j'avais su que c'était de Ino ou d'une autre fille que sasuke était amoureux, j'aurai fait la tronche mais là...c'est toi...naruto, la seule personne de tout le village qui est toujours resté aussi innocent et pur, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je, tu es mon meilleur ami...et je suis heureuse au contraire, tu n'es plus seul désormais...

- Alors, tu disais la vérité à tsunade?!

C'est kakashi qui vient de poser la question et je lui répond en hochant de la tête, je vois alors que malgré son masque, il sourit et ça me réchauffe le coeur, les deux personnes dont j'avais le plus peur de leur réaction me soutiennent...

J'aimerais le voir mais je n'en ai pas le droit et surtout pas la force...moralement je suis à plat...j'ai l'impression que toute la tension que j'ai accumulé ces dernières semaines s'évanouit et je suis cassé, je n'arrive d'ailleurs même plus à me lever...

Et là, c'est le déclic, j'avais complètement oublié, je sais à présent ce qu'il me reste à faire, je viens de me souvenir des paroles de Jiraya, je me mets alors à sourire devant les regards surpris de mes deux amis,

- Je sais que ce n'est pas perdu, quelqu'un m'a dit que j'aurais surement un choix à faire et c'est tout réfléchi!!!

Devant eux, je porte alors la main à mon front et retire mon bandeau pour le laisser tomber à terre

- Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, je vais aller dire à la vieille que j'abandonne mon statut de ninja!!

Leur réaction ne se fait pas attendre, sakura pousse un cri tellement fort qu'elle manque de me percer mes tympans et Kakashi lui s'étrangle avant de se baisser pour ramasser mon bandeau

- Mais tu es fou, cinglé, ça t'apporteras quoi de faire ça, tu espères que comme ça, sasuke sera remis en liberté?? oui c'est ce qu'il risque de se produire car tu ne seras plus ninja et il ne sera plus accusé d'avoir enfreint les lois...mais...

Très intelligente, comme je le disais, elle a tout compris au moment même où j'ai lâché mon bandeau, oui, elle a tout compris, c'est le seul moyen, je ne veux pas qu'il soit banni ou qu'il disparaisse, je ne veux plus jamais être seul...je...

- Mais naruto, que crois-tu qu'il va dire en apprenant ça?! il a toujours su se débrouiller tout seul, il ne te pardonnera jamais d'avoir rendu ton bandeau pour lui et puis n'avais-tu pas un rêve??

- Oui j'avais un rêve, un seul mais aujourd'hui ce rêve n'est plus le seul que j'ai en tête, désormais, pour la première fois, je veux vivre pour quelqu'un, je sais que je n'ai que 18 ans, que ma vie commence à peine mais une chose dont je suis sur c'est que je veux être avec lui plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde, ne plus penser qu'à moi, à mon envie de devenir Hokage, si je le deviens et que je suis seul, penses-tu que je serais heureux, je préfère encore vivre une vie normale et être entouré plutôt qu'être admiré et seul!!

C'est alors que je sens qu'on noue de nouveau mon bandeau autour de ma tête, je m'apprête à râler quand le regard de kakashi m'en dissuade et d'un ton gentil, il me dit de réfléchir encore, qu'on ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait...il me demande alors de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête, qu'en faisant ça j'agissais égoïstement et qu'il fallait que j'en parle d'abord à sasuke...je sais qu'il a raison, il est l'adulte en qui j'ai le plus confiance.

- Bon si on allait manger un bout les enfants, je vous invite!!

Devant l'air un peu suspicieux à sakura et moi, il se met à rire et nous assure qu'il ne nous laissera pas en plan et nous laisser l'addition, ça me fait du bien de nous retoruver tous comme avant et même si sasuke avait été là, il aurait été content de retrouver l'équipe d'origine, l'équipe 7...

Sur la route nous menant au resto, j'attend les gens parlaient et leur seul sujet de discussion est sasuke et ce que j'entend ne me plaît guère, à tous les coins de rue c'est des phrases genre " encore cet uchiha de malheur" ou "même s'il est le dernier, il faut qu'il arrête de se prendre pour le nombril du monde" ou certaines qui me font sourire "quoi, qui est cette fille que j'aille la massacrer!!" mais à un moment je m'arrête net en entendant cette fois une phrase qui me cloue sur place et qui réveille en moi une fureur sans nom, je m'avance alors vers la personne et lui demande de répéter

- pas de problème, je viens de dire que je ne serais heureux qu'une fois que je verrais sasuke uchiha au bout d'une corde ou alors s'il est exécuté, j'aimerais qu'on me donne la permission de pouvoir le faire moi-même!!! juste pour m'amuser et...ahhhhhh...

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir que déjà je lui empoigne le coup et le soulève de terre avec une force que je ne me connaissais pas, je sens alors le chakra venir du plus profond de mon être et m'envahir, cette sensation...la même que celle où j'ai cru que Haku avait tué Sasuke...ou quand je me suis battu avec orochimaru (2)...j'entend alors hurler du côté de sakura et voit son visage horrifié

- non...pas encore...narutooo!!!!!!

Je me rends compte alors que je ne suis plus maître de mon corps, je vois mes mains, je peux les bouger mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le corps d'un autre et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir et je réalise toute l'horreur du pouvoir qui vient de prendre possession de moi quand je vois le corps du gars tombé sans vie devant moi...Kyuubi...je viens de réveiller Kyuubi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quel est ce vacarme??? et d'où vient ce pressentiment qui m'oppresse la poitrine depuis quelques minutes...je ne me sens pas bien...j'ai l'impression qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à une personne proche de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à naruto...

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait l'air tellement désemparé, pourvu qu'il n'ait pas fait de bêtise, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie...

mais qu'est-ce que...encore un tremblement, les murs commencent à s'effriter tout autour de moi, le bruit vient du centre de konoha mais de là où je suis, je ne peux rien voir, ni rien entendre et ces barreaux noyés de chakra qui m'empêchent de me sauver...saloperie...mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe!!!!

j'attend alors beaucoup d'agitement au dessus de moi, on dirait que tout le monde s'active, j'entend le bruit des kunais que l'on prend ainsi que les shurikens...sommes-nous attaqués!!! et moi, qui suis ici, j'enrage de ne pouvoir riren faire...

- SASUKEEEEEEE!!!!

Sakura, que vient-elle faire ici et pourquoi a-t-elle l'ai si effrayée et effondrée en même temps??

- Sakura, que se passe-t-il, que se passe-t-il??!!

Elle tente de reprendre son souffle mais n'y arrive pas, je vois qu'elle pleure aussi en même temps...je commence sérieusement à avoir peur...

- Sa...sasuke...on a essayé...j'aurais du le voir arriver...pourtant...je l'ai déjà vu...mais...on sait pas quoi faire...j'ai demandé à venir te chercher...Kakashi est resté là-bas...j'ai peur...et puis...yamato, il est pas là...il aurait pu l'arrêter...mais là...on peut pas...c'est quand même lui...tu pourrais sans doute faire quelque chose...on veut pas le blesser...et...et...

- Sakura, tu te calmes!!!! et tu m'expliques!!!!

Je sens la rage montait en moi, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle essaye de me dire, quel est le rapport avec yamato, ne pas vouloir le blesser, elle l'a déjà vue, je ne comprends vraiment pas...

- C'est naruto...il faut que tu viennes...tu es probablement le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose...

Je lui demande une nouvelle fois de me donner des détails mais elle refuse me disant que je verrais en temps voulu parce qu'elle ne peut pas l'expliquer, je la regarde alors faire un de ces jutsus pour me sortir de ma prison, je doute maintenant que tsunade soit au courant de ma sortie, en suivant sakura, j'attrape au passage quelques kunais, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passe, je préfère être prévoyant...

Nous courons aussi vite que nous pouvons, je remarque alors que les vêtements de sakura sont déchirés à certains endroits et que quelques blessures sont sur ses bras sans compter qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer... naruto...faites que tu n'es rien...

Je vois alors Kakashi au loin et d'un bond, j'arrive à genoux à côté de lui, je vois qu'il a soulevé son bandeau, faisant place à son sharingan, il semble lui aussi essouflé et surtout il ne prête pas attention à ma présence et semble complètement absorbé par ce qu'il se passe devant lui...je regarde alors également devant moi pendant que je me lève...j'écarquille alors mes yeux d'horreur...devant moi...

Je ne peux y croire et pourtant...devant moi...à quelques mètres...se tient un monstre...avec trois queues (3)...sa forme est assez bizarre...j'attrape alros un des kunais dans ma poche, je comprend qu'ils aient besoin de renforts..mais d'un geste kakashi attrape mon poignet et secoue la tête

- Ne l'attaque pas, tu pourrais le blesser...c'est naruto...

Je tombe à genoux devant la révélation de mon sensei, ce...ce...cette chose...c'est naruto...j'essaye de me relever mais avec beaucoup de difficultés, j'essaye d'assimiler les paroles mais j'ai du mal à y croire quand une conversation que j'avais eu avec sakura me revient _"s'il ne fait pas attention quand il se met en colère, il prend le risque _ _que le démon renard prenne possession de son corps, je l'ai vu une fois, il ne m'a pas reconnue et si yamato n'avait pas été là, on aurait perdu naruto mais tant que les neuf queues ne sont pas apparues, on peut encore le ramener"_

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Kakshi-sensei!!!

- Ahhh si yamato n'était pas en mission, ça aurait été du gâteau mais malheureusement on est seul...

J'entend alors quelqu'un qui soupire de soulagement en disant qu'il a bien fait de jamais le chercher sinon il serait mort lui aussi...je vois que c'est Neiji qui vient de dire ça, ils sont tous là mais tous garde leur distance mais qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent non de dieu!!! je le sauverais comme il l'a fait pour moi!!!

Je m'élance alors vers le démon tandis que la cinquième queue se forme, il me vois arriver, son visage, il a encore quelques traits de naruto et au moment où je veux lancer un shuriken, je stoppe mon mouvement, je ne peux pas lui faire de mal...je peux pas...

- Espèce de monstre!!!! T'as intérêt à me le rendre!!!!! TU M'ENTENDS!!!!!!!!

J'essaye d'esquiver au mieux ses attaques, on dirait que je suis devenu son seul ennemi et tant mieux, ça permet aux victimes de s'en aller, c'est entre toi et moi maintenant Kyuubi, je ne te le laisserais pas...je ne te laisserais pas prendre la personne la plus chère à mes yeux!!!

- NARUTO!!!

Une des ses queues s'abat sur moi mais je saute en l'air, il ne veut pas me laisser parler...

-...Je sais que tu m'entend Naruto!!!!

Une patte vient s'abattre sur moi, me maintenant prisonnier au sol...

- Je sais que tu es toujours là, bats-toi!!!

Malgré moi, je plante un kunai dans la patte pour me libérer ce qui arrache un cri de douleur du démon mélangé à la voix de Naruto, ce dernier se venge en me projetant d'un coup de queue sur le toit d'une maison

- reviens-moi...je t'en supplie...reviens...me laisse pas...j'ai déjà tout perdu...

Je descends du toit où je m'étais réfugié pour me mettre en face de lui, je lâche mes armes et baisse les bras le long de mon corps, je m'apprête à recevoir alors encore un coup, je ne veux plus me battre contre lui alors s'il veut vraiment me tuer, qu'il le fasse mais je sais...je sais qu'une part de lui subsite encore dans ce monstre qui est devant moi!!

-...je t'aime naruto...reviens...

Je ferme alors les yeux mais rien, rien ne vient et je me risque alors de jeter un oeil et le monstre qui était devant se tord de douleur et commence doucement à rapetisser (4) jusqu'à reprendre une forme humaine qui finit par s'effondrer à terre...je me précipite alors sur lui pour le prendre dans mes bras...il est redevenu comme avant et n'en pouvant plus, je le sers dans mes bras jusqu'à ce que je sente un bras se refermer également sur moi...j'ouvre les yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux bleus de celui qui est ma vie...

- Ta voix...j'ai entendu ta voix...je voyais tout et je pouvais rien faire...mon dieu...j'ai failli te tuer sasuke...

- shhhh calme toi...tu n'as pas pu le faire...regarde...je suis là...

Il me serre alors encore plus fort dans ses bras pleurant dans mon cou, je sais bien qu'à ce moment, tous les yeux sont posés sur nous mais je m'en fous mais alors complètement...

Je prend sa tête entre mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder, je me penche alors doucement vers lui et scelle nos lèvres en un tendre baiser et je souris quand nous nous séparons, lui fait pareil et nous nous retouvons tous les deux fronts contre fronts à nous regarder comme si c'était la première fois, je ferme alors les yeux et profite du moment...

- Je t'aime sasuke...à en perdre la raison...

Que ces mots me font du bien, surtout de sa bouche...Je me moque du jugement des gens, je me moque que l'on soit montrer du doigt, je me moque qu'ils m'enferment de nouveau, je sais que j'ai ce qu'il a de plus précieux sur cette terre et ça me suffit, je me battrais pour que cet amour vive...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En voyant ces deux-là front contre front en plein milieu des ruines...j'ai compris...rien ne peut empêcher les personnes de s'aimer, rien ne peut les empêcher et même loin l'un de l'autre, ils s'aimeront encore...

Je me rend alors compte de toute l'étendue de la bêtise humaine en particulier la mienne...je pensais bien faire...je pensais agir pour le bien du village mais je n'ai pas su voir...les lois ne doivent être instaurer que pour le bien du peuple et pas pour leur faire du mal surtout à de si jeunes personnes...

Je n'ai pas su voir la souffrance dans leur yeux...

Je les regarde une nouvelle fois puis regarde autour de moi, malgré leurs nombreuses blessures, les ninjas rassemblaient ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ces deux êtres s'aimer...

Et en posant mes yeux sur naruto, je comprend alors qu'il deviendra le Hokage le plus puissant et le plus respecté que konoha connaîtra parce qu'il ne sera pas seul, il aura à ses côtés la personne qu'il aime et cela suffira à le rendre encore plus fort...

Puissiez-vous un jour me pardonnez de vous avoir fait du mal...

Et je fais alors une chose que je n'avais pas faite depuis longtemps...je souris à mon tour ...

_**owari**_

ohhhh j'y crois pas, c'est fini!!!!!! mais quelle belle façon de finir avec la pensée de Tsunade, vous trouvez pas?? bon je vous avoue qu'il a été dur à écrire celui-là j'arrêtais pas de changer plein de trucs mais bon j'y suis quand même arrivé

1: bon ben même 6 ans plus tard, il restera tjs leur prof!!

2: heuuuu pour ceux qui lisent les scans, vous savez que naruto sous kyuubi s'est battu avec orochimaru,

3: kyuubi a neuf queues et plus y'en a de nvelles, plus il est puissant

4: ça fait un peu hulk je trouve!!! heureusement qu'il est pas tout vert, lol

bon et bien voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur pour la fin, je m'excuse si c'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais voilà, je l'aime bien comme ça cette fin

gros bisoussss


End file.
